Several problems are inherent in currently used internal combustion engines. By analyzing internal combustion engine designs and methods known in the art, it becomes clear that the fuel-to-horsepower ratio falls within the range of twenty to thirty percent. This means that seventy to eighty percent of the fuel consumed by the engine is wasted and emitted as air pollution.
The primary cause of the low fuel-to-horsepower ratio is the motor's compression stroke, which is responsible for thirty percent to forty percent of the loss in efficiency. The secondary cause of lost efficiency is the up and down piston movement, which must be converted to a rotating movement with a crank shaft. That conversion is responsible for twenty-five to thirty percent of lost efficiency.
The high weight-to-horsepower ratio in piston engines is between three and four kilograms per horsepower. The primary cause of the high weight-to-horsepower ratio is the low fuel-to-horsepower ratio, which requires engines to be larger. The secondary cause of the high weight-to-horsepower ratio is that most parts of internal combustion engines are made of forged steel and cast iron.
The primary cause of high energy consumption in manufacturing internal combustion engines is the low fuel-to-horsepower ratio, which means larger engines are required to achieve higher horsepower in output. The secondary cause of high energy consumption in manufacturing internal combustion engines are the high temperatures required for manufacturing forged steel and cast iron parts. A tertiary cause of high energy consumption in manufacturing internal combustion engines is the effort involved in finishing all of the forged steel and cast iron parts.
Thus what is a needed is an internal combustion engine design and method of manufacture that addresses all of these problems, yielding a method of building highly economical non-compressive internal combustion rotor-motors. It is thus an object of the present invention to create a high fuel-to-horsepower engine by eliminating the compression stroke of the engine and the up and down piston movement. Another object of the invention is to create a low weight-to-horsepower engine by eliminating the valve train, the forged steel crank shaft and all the cast iron parts, which are required in internal combustion engines as known in the art. Yet another object of the invention is to produce a high-torque internal combustion engine by increasing the diameter of the blades. Still another object of the invention it to provide an internal combustion engine requiring low energy consumption using a simple design, fewer parts, and which is made of a light-weight material, such as aluminum.
These and other objects of the present invention are more fully discussed in the following Summary, Description and Claims.